


Unwritten Rule

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things that set the Flash off.  This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwritten Rule

There are a number of rules to being in the Justice League. “Always do what's right.” “Trust in the other members.” “All missions must be sanctioned.” – ex cetera.

There are, however, several unwritten rules. “Never dye Batman's cape (unless you want to die).” “Don't prank Hawkgirl and Diana (it's dangerous).” “If you're going to punch Superman, get someone else to do it.”

Of all the unwritten rules, one of the most important one involves Speedsters. Quite pointedly, the unwritten rule goes like this - “Never fuck with the Speedster family.” It's one of the rules that newbies and even other members of the League tend to forget. A reminder coming from other members is best enforced. A reminder from a Speedster is… undesirable. Vehemently.

This tale follows a reminder.

There were a few new possible recruits that had come aboard the Watchtower to be interviewed and see how they would interact with other members. All of the Founders were gathered for the purpose of observation and asking questions. Flash, quite frankly, didn't care too much for it. Normally he loved meeting new members and talking to them, but today he had plans with Kid Flash. He was just about ready to pray to some obscure God for all of the candidates to get sick and end it early.

Unfortunately that wasn't happening. The only thing that happened was Superman pointing a disapproving glance in his direction when he kept tapping his finger on the table. Others might feel bad about that, guilty, but Flash had long since gotten over Superman's boy scoutness. It was not as effective once you got to know him. Or maybe it was just because he was Flash and he really just had way too much of it.

Regardless, Flash tried to maintain the whole “stoic Founder” type mentality, but boredom had long since taken hold. Boredom and impatience. He mentally cursed Batman for dragging him into this stuff. It's not like any of the new members would feel good about being on the good side of the resident Speedster. Flash had long since come to terms with his “weirdness”.

Finally, they were finished after five applicants. Flash had been ready to zip out of there. It had taken them three hours. Three! He would've flown right out the doors had he not been held back by Green Lantern. “We still have to confer, Flash.” Flash groaned as Green Lantern dragged him back to his seat. “Comeonhurryup!” He tapped his toe impatiently.

It was easy to ignore the unpleased gazes of Batman and Superman. He'd been doing it for years.

Flash tried to pay attention in earnest, but he couldn't bring himself to like any of the candidates. Razor was arrogant and narcissistic. He'd walked right in with his metallic skin and turned his nose at Flash. He even had the gall to shoot Flash a disdainful glare. Flash knows what he saw. Whether anybody else saw it or not, Flash doubted not.

For whatever reason, Blaze had walked in next and seemed to be acquainted with Razor. Blaze had shown more respect towards Flash, but even despite the earnest appearance, he could tell that that was superficial. It made Flash seethe on the inside to be so blatantly treated like he was worthless. But he refrained. There had been others who had treated him the same before they got to know him. Iris would kill him if he didn't give them doubt.

The next two had been well mannered. They had answered questions with honesty and despite having made mistakes in their new careers, they were nice kids, Flash thought. A bit too straight for Flash's liking. He'd have to figure out how to bend them and get them to relax more. Galant's energy blasts and Krisnos' teleportation skills would be a welcome addition to the team. Flash was all for those two.

The final candidate was a bit too timid for Flash's likes. Kind of weak-willed. He'd gone so far as to analyze the facial expressions of the ice manipulator, Frost, all throughout the interview. Frost was soft spoken and nervously twiddled his thumbs. He was young and was still just starting out. Flash liked the kid, but he would need more experience before he was a full member, of that he was certain.

Yeah, yeah. They talked and discussed about who they liked, why, who they'd want to see more of, League dynamics… God, Flash just wanted to get it over with. Why couldn't everyone speak as fast as he did. It would make things a Hell of a lot easier.

“Guys, come on! Can't we just get it over with?” Flash finally burst out when the discussion kept going. He was really going to regret that later, but right now he couldn't give a flyin' flip. The glares he was getting from the others weren't even fazing him. Family first. That was the Speedster policy. The League was close to family, but it was not Wally.

The group collectively sighed. “Fine, we'll discuss this later.” It wasn't what he'd been hoping for, but 'later' could work. They opened the conference hall doors, startled to hear shouting.

“Don't they call you 'Baby Flash'? What are you five?” Flash recognized the cackle of the first two candidates. “I'm not five, you asshole!” Thudding could be heard, like someone being thrown on the wall.

Flash's blood froze when he heard 'Baby Flash'. He stood there for several seconds too long. Vaguely he could hear the sounds of the other Founders trying to rouse him and keep him calm. Absently, he zipped into the open hall to see something that made his blood boil.

Kid Flash was slumped on the wall, blood dripping from his head. His eyes blazed defiantly at his aggressors. Blaze and Razor were standing over his nephew, sneering. Flash's eyes caught the smoke rising from burns on Kid Flash's uniform. He had to have been burned. He couldn't see it to clarify, but beneath his nephew's uniform he was sure that bruises and broken bones awaited.

“What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing!?” Flash strode over to them, fury unleashed as he punched Razor with so much force he broken Razor's jaw and he heard the crack of his own hand. Before anyone else could blink, he had Blaze against the wall, his hand closed around that miserable wretch's throat. The pathetic fucker was suddenly as bug eyed as a fish as he squeezed his nails into his throat. “How dare you touch him.” 

He sensed movement behind him and in flash, he had Razor up right beside Blaze, throat similarly getting the life squeezed out of him. “How dare you touch him with your disgusting hands.” He was more than pleased when the two started to squirm in his grasp. 'Pathetic,' he thought venomously. He retracted them from the wall for a moment and then slammed them against it, enjoying the surprisingly not so sick clang as their skulls hit the metal.

Flash leaned in close to their ears and whispered. “I can kill you before anyone even blinks. Turns out, you're not as smart as you think.”

All too soon, he's being torn away from the two lousy assholes, held strong by super strength and light constructs. Flash snarls, twisting his body to go back and rip their throats out. “Supes, you know I love you, but let me go so I can rip them apart,” Flash grinds out, trying to sound as calm as he can. Footsteps tell him that this is now an open show and he's probably being watched by any members aboard the Tower, but he couldn't give a damn. He just wants to make those two creeps scream.

“Flash,” Superman starts to chide him. Flash rolls his eyes because a lecture is not what he wants right now. “Come on, Supes, I'll be your best friend,” his voice is high pitched and whiny sounding, like a child. The moment Superman and Green Lantern lose their grip, Flash speeds over and punches them each a few times in the ribs. “Flash!”

He's dragged back again, but this time he's smiling at the blood and tears on their faces. “Next time you touch him, I will rip you limb from limb and then I'll hide little bits of you where no one will ever find you, 'kay?” Flash says it in a sickly sweet voice with a big smile on his face.

“Flash!” Flash turns his attention to Batman, reluctant to let go of such an amusing sight. Batman has Kid Flash in his arms, carrying him delicately. Kid Flash looks so sad and the tear streaks down his cheek make Flash's heart ache. “W- Kid Flash!” He calls out, panic over taking his body. He ignores the Leaguers who are helping the two losers up and focuses on his nephew.

“Supes, Supes, let go man, I gotta help him.” Flash pleads with Superman. Green Lantern had let go the minute he'd noticed Flash's focus on Kid Flash. Superman regards him with a stern, searching gaze, but seems to find what he needs because he lets Flash go. Flash races over and gently grabs Kid Flash to take him to the MedBay. He pauses as he turns to leave and eyes the two wounded assholes. “They aren't staying here,” Flash says in a cold, commanding voice.

“Of course,” Batman responds, like he knows that Flash will kill them if they do stay. “Show them to the teleporter,” Batman tells a few Leaguers. Flash nods, satisfied before he runs to the MedBay and leaves Kid Flash under the care of the doctors.

As he watches Flash leave, Batman turns to the members gathered in the room. They look taken aback, shocked and quite frankly more afraid than Batman has ever seen them. Even Superman, looks like he's just had the worst scare of his Kryptonian life. “If you want to make it here, the one thing you must follow above any other rule – never hurt Kid Flash.” He motions to the retreating figures of the two idiots. “That's what will happen. If not from him, than from me.” Batman's glare focuses on the backs of the two people who hurt his pseudo-nephew.

Everyone who witnessed it silently vowed never to do anything untoward towards Kid Flash. They realize that if they do, they won't just have Batman to worry about, they'll also have Flash. If anyone had thought that Flash was a simple prankster, a light-hearted joker, they had seriously rethought what they knew about Flash. Rule #1 Never fuck with the Speedster family. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update this series. I've had several ideas, but nothing too concrete. This one was supposed to be a bit more light-hearted, but dang Flash is someone you should not tick off.


End file.
